someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Waste
I was a normal, happy, kid. But then I started school. I was bullied everyday, constantly, a cacophany of shit-talking assaulting my ears with every step I took. My family wasn't wealthy at all, so I didn't have the best clothes, books, or anything else for that matter. Then she moved in. Lauren was a beautiful girl, big brown eyes, and long brown hair. She was just perfect, and I had a crush on her from the time I laid eyes on her from the time they closed. She sat next to me in class, smelling of peaches and various fruit, wearing beautiful leather boots and a Beatles t-shirt. "H-hi..." I mumbled at her, trying to get her to talk to me. She smiled faintly and stared back at me. "Hey." She said, blushing mildly. I felt a connection, for once in my life. We talked for hours after that, even clearing up time in our busy schedules to hang out after school. After a while, she began to hold my hand and kiss me, and before I knew it, we were dating. We took things slow; no sex just yet, but kisses and cuddles were just fine. Then... Lauren went through some changes. One day she came to school completely shaken, her hair frazzly and her clothes smelling of tire grease. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her as she stood at the edge of the field where we had recess. "I'd really rather not say." She said distantly. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her head. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I said to her, smiling faintly as she grasped my hands. "Yes, I know... but I just can't tell you about this. It's hard enough on me. I don't need you getting distracted by my problems." I turned her entire body around and kissed her passionately. "It's all going to be okay, no matter what the problem is." I said to her, still holding her by the small of her back. "But this won't..." she said, the tears pooling in her eyes. "What won't? What's happening, love? Just tell me." I said, beginning to feel worried too. "I've... been targeted by something." She said, wiping the tears from her beautiful eyes. "You... what?" I gasped out, not sure what she meant. "Me and a few of my friends were fucking around with a ouija board, and things haven't been the same since... I've been waking up with scratches and bruises, when I get home every day there's a dead animal outside... God help me." She said, crying now. We both collapsed on top of each other, our bodies quivering with each sob we let out. That day, we snuck out of school and went back to her house. As we neared the doors to her house, we looked up into her bedroom window and saw a face staring at us. It's teeth were broken, it had no nose, and it's eyes were red were hatred. She buried her face into my shoulder, screaming and crying about how it was going to kill us, but I assured her it was going to be okay. She began to scream and cry harder as we walked up the stairs, and the air around us got colder and everything began to smell of rotting flesh and other disgusting things I'd rather not say. We opened the door to her apartment and her parents weren't around. "I haven't seen them at all today..." She said, still crying into my shoulder. I busted the door of her room open and laid down on the bed with her. I could hear whispering coming from her closet. "You aren't worthy. You're coming with us now." were a few of the phrases the voices were saying. I told her to wait under the covers for me and got up to open the closet door. When I put my hand on the doorknob, it burnt three of my fingertips and singed the bottom of my hand. I stumbled back, screaming and groaning, and she was calling out "Greg! What happen--" She stopped mid-sentence and just stared at the door. It was beginning to open. A spindly, clawed arm reached out from behind the door and began to make it's way into the room. I jumped back into the bed and held Lauren as hard as I could as it began to reveal itself. It looked like a mix between a spider and a human baby, and the noises it was making were just terrible. Breathing, choking sounds erupted from somewhere deep inside it's chest cavity, filling my spine with a chill that was unmatched by anything ever. An arm reached out for Lauren and wrapped around her neck. "WASTE. WASTE. YOU BOTH ARE WASTE." It screamed out with the most raspy, creepy voice I had ever heard. I ran over to the creature and jumped on it's back, grabbing each one of it's legs as it screamed in pain. I was thrown across the room as one of it's legs snapped off and was now in my hand. Lauren was laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, telling me to stop trying to hurt it and just let this happen. I wasn't about to listen to her, however. I grasped the leg as hard as I could and jumped on it's back, bringing the spindly end down into it's eye. An eruption of pus, goo, and blood came gushing out all over me. It jerked in every direction, sending me on a rodeo of a ride. But then it began to melt into the ground, shaking it's head violently as it went back to where it came from. The darkness of the apartment cleared and we tried to exit. The doors wouldn't open, so we decided to just wait this out and went to bed together. When we woke up, the closet door was open again and several creatures were gathered around us saying, "WASTE..." Category:Original Story Category:Demon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life